This is Real
by Naenia1991
Summary: Hermione goes back for her 7th year with only Ginny, Neville and Luna as her companions. Draco also goes back but none of his friends return with him. What happens when Hermione is changed and Draco finds he likes it. M for possible later content.
1. I'm a Bitch

I do not own any of the characters. Maybe a few later on if I decide to continue this will be mine, but at the moment the characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe how great her summer had gone. The war had been over for only a year,but the school was ready to opend again. Having just recieved her letter from McGonagall, saying she could return for her seventh year, Hermione was hurridly packing. Hogwarts started in just a week and she needed to hurry. Mrs. Weasley was already on her way to Diagon Alley with Ginny to collect their books and supplies for their last year. Though slightly put out because Harry and Ron refused to return with her, she was oddly happy. She and Ron hadn't lasted very long in a relationship. Just after two months they had decided to end it. There were just too many arguments and not enough love. Since then, Hermione had just relaxed and let go of always going by the rules. Oh, she never really broke them, but she did stretch them as far as they could go.  
She'd gone to parties, drank a little, and even learned to play a guitar. Ginny would always sing along when Hermione would play for the Weasley clan, and their voices blended into an amazing sound. Wrapped up in her own thoughts as she packed her clothes and other essentials, Hermione didn't notice as Ginny walked in until the younger girl dropped the rest of her things into her trunk and closed the lid. Looking oddly at Ginny, she laughed a little.  
"When did you and your mum get back? Didn't take you long did it?" Hermione questioned.  
"We've been gone for two hours Mione." Ginny said slowly, as if to a child and arching a brow.  
"Oh..." The look of surprise on Hermione's face as she looked out of the smalle window in the room and realized it was in fact dark now, was too much for Ginny who promptly burst out laughing.  
"C'mon Mione. Dinner is ready and the boys are starving. They'll be mad if we don't hurry."

* * *

_That final week flew by!_ Hermione thought to herself as she and Ginny put their things into one of the only empty compartments on the train. Having just been released from Mrs. Weasley's clutches, they had had to hurry so they could find a seat. The two girls were laughing when Neville and luna entered. Ginny and Hermione squealed, jumping up to hug their friends. After settling down, they began talking about how Neville had been helping his grandmother rebuild their house and had gone with Luna to search for Blibbering Humdings or something of that nature. Laughingly,  
Ginny and Hermion quickly told the other two what they had been doing over the summer.  
"Go on Hermione! Play something for us!" Luna urged after Hermione had reluctently told them she had learned to play the guitar.  
"I don't..." She started as she puled her guitar down.  
"What? Scared Granger?" A cold voice drawled from the door.  
Spinning around they all drew and pointed their wands at the young mad in the compartment door.  
"Get out now Malfoy." Hermione ground out.  
"No. I want to hear what you've learned this time, mudblood." Draco Malfoy spat.  
Ginny growled and aimed her wand straight for his throat before Mione stopped her.  
"No Ginny. No...ok. You want a song? You got one." She laughingly bit back.  
Picking up her guitar she played the first few chords of "Bitch by Merridith Brooks, causing Draco to twist his mouth in disgust as Hermione walked towards him.

_I hate the world today_

_You're so good to me I know_

_ But I can't change _

_Tried to tell you _

_But you look at me like maybe I'm an angel_

_ Underneath innocent and sweet _

_Yesterday I cried _

_Must have been relieved to see the softer side _

_I can understand how you'd be so confused _

_I don't envy you _

_I'm a little bit of everything_

_ All rolled into one _

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother _

_I'm a sinner, I'm a saint, I do not feel ashamed_

_ I'm your hell, I'm your dream, I'm nothing in between _

_You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

Ginny, Luna and Neville were all laughing at the look of shock on Malfoy's face as he began drooling at how Hermione was moving and singing to the song.

_So take me as I am _

_This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man _

_Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous _

_And I'm going to extremes _

_Tomorrow I'll be different and today wont mean a thing._

_  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother_

_ I'm a sinner, I'm a said, I do not feel ashamed_

_ I'm your hell, I'm your dream, I'm nothing in between _

_You know you wouldn't want it any other way _

_I'm a bitch, I'm a tease, I'm a goddess on my knees _

_When you hurt, when you suffer _

_I'm an angel undercover_

_ I've been numb, I'm revived _

_Can't say I'm not alive _

_You know I wouldn't want it any other way._

As Hermione finished she winked at the stunned Draco before shutting the door in his face.

* * *

Please review and tell me what I should do different or just to generally make this better. This is my first time writing a fanfic so please be nice but also honest. Thanks.


	2. Whispers

Once again I own none of this except the plot line. J. K. Rowling owns.

* * *

Draco stood staring at the compartment door for five minutes in stunned silence. /That was Granger!  
The mudblood?! When did she-? How did she-? Wow..../ Shaking his head and sighing, Draco went back to his own compartment. He just could not believe how much she'd changed. The idea he might even like it was just ridiculus. He pushed the thought away and stretched out on the seat thinking about his summer. His father,  
surprisingly, had given himself up to the ministry as had his mother. So now he stayed at home by himself while his parents enjoyed a nice cell in Azkaban. He'd spent the summer with nothing to do except exercise to keep himself fit and practice Quidditch. At the thought of being fit, his mind went back to Hermione. /She's fit. Ooohh is she fit. You could tell by the way she was dressed just how nice and...fit...she is./ Draco jumped and slapped himself. How could he even have those thoughts about her?! The filthy mudblood must have done something to him. That's it. She's great at spells and everything. She must have done it. He lay back down and decided to nap for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna were all sitting in their compartment laughing hysterically at what had just occured.  
"Did you see his face?! He looked like he was trying to give himself a bath from how much he was drooling 'Mione!"  
"But that was only while she was singing! How bout the look on his face when she winked at him?!"  
"Guys stop it. He wasn't drooling or anything. He was just surprised that I did that."  
Ginny gave the other two knowing looks before turning to Hermione and smiling innocently at her, getting up and walking slowly towards her. Hermione aslo stood and started backing away towards the door.  
"Ginerva....I don't like that look. What are you planning? No. Hey. Don't you come any closer!" Hermione practically yelled.  
"Aww...but 'Mione...its nothing bad. Nothing bad...at all." Ginny replied sweetly.  
"I don't believe you. Don't you dare!" Hermione squealed, but Ginny had already grabbed her arms and held her tightly.  
"Luna be a dear and open the door will you?"

/Of course Luna goes along with her./ Hermione thought bitterly. Knowing it would be better not to fight, because Ginny could get mean, Hermione just let herself get drug down the hall. Laughingly Ginny suddenly opened the door to a compartment about ten down from theirs. Pushing Hermione in and closing the door quickly, Ginny went back to their own compartment.  
Losing her balance when she was pushed Hermione fell and landed on something hard. When she sat up, slightly dazed, she realized to her horror that the encredible hard object she fell on, was none other than Draco Malfoy. /Oh not again!/ She thought angrily,  
before realizing he wasn't staring at her in disgust, but rather, with a contemplating look.  
"What are you doing her Granger?" He asked after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.  
"Uh...um....leaving." She quickly jumped up and tried to get to the door, but a strong hand was wrapped around her wrist.  
"No. I don't think so. Come back here." With one swift tug Draco had pulled Hermione right back over to him and onto his lap.  
"Missed me that much huh?" Hermione smirked at him, while wiggling and trying to get up.  
"No. Now stop twitching!" He hissed at her, glaring daggers.  
"And why should I? Huh? Why?" She grinned and wiggled around more before feeling something against her and stopping suddenly."Oh.."  
"Yea...oh...Now what are you doing here?" He ground out, trying to make his reaction to her disappear.  
"Uh....was pushed in...by Ginny." She replied looking anywhere but at him. She tried standing up again and was surprised when he let her go. Hermione, however, didn't manage to make it out of the door before she was spun around and pushed against the wall with Draco's face barely an inch from hers.  
"Don't get 'pushed' into me in this manner again....I may not control myself next time." He said slowly, leaning around her to open the door, causing him to push his obvious interest of her into Hermione's leg.

She stood there dazed again for a few seconds before fleeing out the now open door and into her own compartment where her friends stared at her with shock.  
"What happened?" Ginny asked tenatively as Hermione sat down panting slightly.  
"You're dead." She glared at Ginny before telling them what had happened. When she finished, all three of her friends were smiling and looking (in Neville's case) like they wanted to throw up.  
"Well what are you gonna do??" Ginny prodded.  
"It's obvious isn't it? She's either going to avoid Malfoy for the rest of her life or she's going to have se...er a relationship with him." Luna said, quickly changing her words at a look from Hermione.  
"Shut up all of you. Nothing's going to happen between that prat and I. We're almost at Hogwarts. Best if we change now."  
Hermione didn't notice Ginny and Luna standing closer than needed and talking in very quiet whispers as they changed. Nor did she notice that when they got off the train, that all three of her friends were watching a certain blonde who couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

* * *

Sorry this one is shorter. Kind of in a hurry. Again please review and tell me what I can do better.


End file.
